


ART - Stargate Atlantis - Frozen and Outbreak

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created in July/August 2012 for a challenge that unfortunately stalled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Stargate Atlantis - Frozen and Outbreak

I created these in response to a challenge. It was an amazing and ambitious idea on behalf of the organizer - but perhaps a little too ambitious.

These have been waiting on my hard drive since July/August 2012, and should have been posted back in January/February 2013. Unfortunately, LIFE HAPPENED, and the author was unable to devout as much time and enthusiasm to the project as originally planned. It happens... but rather than have the frustration of holding onto these pieces in the hope that the author will eventually get around to using them one day, I've decided to post them here so I can put this work behind me and move on.

**Click on image for larger size**

**Frozen**

Frozen - Version 1

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/318752/318752_original.jpg)

Frozen - Version 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/317968/317968_original.jpg)

**Outbreak**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/320477/320477_original.jpg)

.


End file.
